Present commercialization of pesticides generally operates by producing synthesized endocrine disrupters. These insect growth regulators (IGRs) represent a group of insecticides, often referred to as third-generation insecticides, which were developed to interfere with the growth process of insects. IGRs include different classes of chemicals with specific modes of action, particularly ecdysteroid agonists and juvenile hormone analogs. The IGRs in the current state of the art induce symptoms of hyperecdysonism in the target insect. Treated insects show precocious lethal molting, abnormal intermediates (e.g., nymphal-adult and pupal-adult) and effects on reproduction (oviposition and fertility).
However, selectivity of IGR solutions to a particular species or narrow range of species often renders such a solution not economically viable for manufacturers to develop. Additionally, many IGRs suffer from an absence of the effect and rapid degradation in vivo. Moreover, IGRs are typically only effective at special stages, such before the target insect molts. Furthermore, belated mortality of the target insect causes a psychological disadvantage to consumers, causing a purchaser of the IGR-based solution to doubt effectiveness after application.
What is needed is a composition or compositions to control arthropod populations that do not suffer from the disadvantages of IGRs. What is also needed is a composition or compositions to control arthropod populations without belated mortality. What is needed further is a composition or compositions to control arthropod populations while using substantially no essential oils. A need also exists for a method or methods for applying the above necessary composition to control arthropod populations.